Porque não me beijas?
by xana4
Summary: Sam e Callen duvidam da capacidade de Deeks de vender um disfarce romântico enquanto infiltrado com Kensi se fosse necessário. Tradução de uma história escrita por Fictionista48  M no 3º capítulo
1. Chapter 1

**Atenção:** esta história não é minha. É apenas uma tradução de uma história já existente. A história original chama-se «_Why won't you kiss me?_» e foi escrita por **Fictionista48.**

Muito obrigada desde já a ela por me deixar usar a sua história. Tem mais dois capítulos e se gostarem deste vou publicá-los aqui também.

Digam-me o que pensam.

X

X

X

Eles não têm nenhum caso e nade de especial está a acontecer. Todos se encontram sentados na área das secretárias, á espera de algo para fazer. Deeks foi buscar café e, ao entrar, ouve risos.

"É um milagre termos saído de lá com vida," Kensi diz e Callen ri.

"Vocês conseguiram vender a vossa história. Essa é a única razão pela qual conseguiram," Sam diz. "É bom que nunca tenhas que ir sobre disfarce com o Deeks assim. Ele nunca conseguiria fazê-lo."

"Achas mesmo que não?" Ela pergunta.

Isto é errado. Eles estão a falar sobre ele nas suas costas. Mas afinal que é isto? Ele entra de rompante, café nas mãos. Entrega um a Kensi e olha para Sam. "Que é isto, pessoal? Eu saio por 10 minutos e começam a falar mal de mim?"

"Foram trinta. E não, não estávamos a falar mal de ti. Esclarece-nos uma coisa. Se tu e a Kensi fossem sobre disfarce como casal, conseguias que alguém acreditasse na vossa história?"

O seu coração começa a bater mais forte. De repente, ele deseja que se tivesse demorado mais a comprar o café. "Uh…acreditar na minha história?"

"Sim, acreditar na tua história. Conseguias fazer com que fosse credível o suficiente para vos manter vivos?"

"Eu sei o que quer dizer acreditar na minha história. Claro que conseguia. Sou um profissional."

"Porque sabes que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai acontecer."

"Sim, bem, então que aconteça. Já passei imenso tempo disfarçado de alguém que não sou. Sou bom nisso, lembras-te?"

"Sim, és bom a fingir que és um sem-abrigo ou um tipo qualquer. Mas a questão é que nós não costumamos ir atrás desse tipo de pessoas, lembras-te? Normalmente é um trabalho infiltrado bem mais sofisticado."

É aí que ele começa a jogar na defensiva. "Sim, bem, eu consigo usar um fato tão bem como qualquer um de vocês. Posso sempre fazer a barba, sabes?"

Callen ri. "Não é bem esse tipo de trabalho infiltrado que estamos a discutir aqui."

Ele fica confusa.

Kensi ri para disfarçar o nervosismo mas falhando miseravelmente. "Eles acham que não conseguias convencer ninguém se tivéssemos que ir infiltrados como um casal romântico, Deeks"

Esta não é a conversa que ele quer ter. "Claro que conseguia, Fern. Eu consegui fingir que gosto de ti durante uns dias."

Sam olha para ele. "Nós estamos a falar a sério. Vai acontecer. Vocês os dois vão ter que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, safar-se de uma situação desse género. É por isso que fazem parte de uma parceria homem/mulher."

"E, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu vou fazer o que tem que ser feito. Ninguém precisa de se preocupar."

"Pareces um bocado…nervoso, Deeks," Callen diz, a sorrir.

"Eu não estou nervosa."

Kensi sorri e bebe um pouco do seu café. "Pareces bastante nervoso."

Sam ri-se. "Ele está definitivamente nervoso."

"Eu não estou nervosa. Isto é ridículo. Nem sei porque é que estamos a falar sobre este assunto…"

"Estamos a falar disto porque quando acontecer algo assim, queremos ter a certeza que a Kensi vai estar a salvo contigo."

"Sam, ela está a salvo. Eu protejo-a. Já provei isso antes."

Sam sorri, um brilho traiçoeiro nos seus olhos. "Prova-o agora mesmo."

Kensi olha para cima de repente.

Deeks quase que se engasga com o seu café. "O quê? Provar como?"

"Beija-a. Como se sentisses mesmo algo por ela. Faz-me acreditar que são um casal."

"Isso é ridículo. Não vou fazer isso. Isto é uma piada estúpida ou algo assim."

"Não é não. Eu não acho que o consegues fazer," Callen diz.

"Eu também não. Kensi, é bom para ti que esse dia nunca chegue."

Deeks olha para os seus colegas de equipa, o seu coração a bater com força. Eles não podem estar a falar a sério. Eles não podem mesmo querer que ele faço isto. E Kensi? Ela ainda não disse uma palavra sobre o assunto. Claramente, ela também está a par da partida que estão a pregar nele.

"Como queiram. Eu vou mas é fazer exercício."

"Tu nunca fazes exercício. Estás com medo! Estás mesmo com medo de a beijar," Callen diz, rindo-se.

"Eu não estou com medo. Isto é uma partida que vocês decidiram todos pregar-me. Se não fosse, Kensi, estarias a tentar parar isto. Tem que ser isso."

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Parte do trabalho, Deeks. Nada que eu nunca tenho feito antes."

Ela não pode estar a falar a sério. Tem que haver alguma coisa que lhe está a escapar. "Bem, confia em mim, se esse dia alguma vez chegar, podes contar comigo. Não tens que te preocupar com isso."

Sam abana a cabeça. "Estás morta, Kensi."

Ela parece irritada. "Deeks, faz isso. Vais provar que tens razão e calá-los."

Oh meu Deus. Toda a gente perdeu a cabeça- é a única coisa que faz sentido nesta situação. "Tal como eu disse, Kensi, isto é ridículo. Eu não estou a cair nesta partida portanto já podem dizer qual é a piada metida nesta situação e acabar com isto. Já percebi que isto deve ser uma pida privada qualquer entre vocês os três ou então uma desculpa para tu me dares um murro assim que eu te tocar. Não obrigada."

Callen levanta-se e encosta-se á secretária. "Não é nenhuma partida. Se acabares infiltrado com ela e não conseguires fazer ninguém acreditar na vossa história, podes acabar por ser morto. E ela também. E acredita, se isso acontecesse, ressuscitávamos-te só para te podermos matar nós mesmos."

"Tens que levar isto a sério, Deeks. Um pequeno deslize e ela pode morrer. Bem, nós sabemos que ela consegue fazer isto. Tu, não temos tanta certeza. E aí esta o problema."

Eles estão mesmo a falar a sério? Mesmo? Eles querem mesmo que ele a beije. Aqui e agora, na frente deles. De maneira nenhuma. Nem pensar. "Tal como eu disse, não têm nada com que se preocuparem. Já estive a trabalhar infiltrado milhões de vezes. Eu sou bom nisto."

"Existem diferentes níveis de disfarce, no entanto. Podem ir como amigos, conhecidos, amantas, um casal casado á mais de dez anos…"

Kensi parece ofendida. "Dez?"

Sam sorri. "Podias ter casado aos dezassete."

"A questão é," Callen diz, "que vocês têm que conseguir fazer-se passar por qualquer uma dessas coisas. Tens que ser específico, capturar as emoções características de cada situação e a interacção correcta a ter em cada caso."

Deeks passa uma mão pelo cabelo. "E consigo."

"Então prova-o."

"Não. Eu podia ser o amigo ou o homem casado. Sem problema. Não tenho nada a provar."

"Então percebes as diferenças subtis entre cada uma das situações? Sabes a diferença entre a maneira como um casal agiria em comparação com duas pessoas que estão a ter um caso?" Callen pergunta.

"Podia descobrir, sim."

"Não é bom o suficiente. Enquanto pensas nisso, ela podia levar um tiro. Sam, Kensi, mostrem-lhe."

Kensi e Sam levantam-se e olha um para o outro, depois encolhem os ombros. Deeks não pode acreditar no que está a ver.

"Okay, Sam, como um bom amigo," Callen propõe. Sam agarra Kensi e dá-lhe um beijo na cara e um abraço. Ela sorri e retribui o gesto.

"Agora como um casal com crianças á espera em casa."

Sam abraça Kensi e deixa um beijo não platónico mas definitivamente não muito apaixonado nos seus lábios. Mais uma vez, ela retribui o gesto mas desta vez com um sorriso gentil.

"Como dois amantes," Callen propõe desta vez e Deeks sente o seu coração a acelerar. Claro que eles não fariam isso.

Sem um segundo de hesitação, Sam puxa Kensi para os seus braços e olha-a nos olhos. Ela olha para ele e põe-se em bicos de pés com os braços á volta do seu pescoço. Ele envolve a sua boca num beijo suave, depois noutro mais apaixonado. O que se segue é tão intenso que é quase embaraçoso de ver. Quando se separam, Sam acaricia a sua face e deixa um beijo breve nos seus lábios antes de lhe dar um abraço.

"Obrigado. E é assim que se faz." Callen anuncia e Kensi e Sam voltam para as suas secretárias, Kensi a rir e a dar um murro no braço de Sam.

Deeks não consegue fazer mais nada a não ser olhar para eles. Sente como se tivesse visto algo que não era suposto ver, nunca. Sente-se embaraçado, chocado e surpreendido. Nem pensar que ele vai fazer uma coisa dessas aqui, com a equipa inteira a ver. Ele encolhe os ombros. "Eu podia fazer isso."

"Sim? Prova-o," Callen responde.

"Ela é a minha parceira e vocês estão todos a ver. Seria estranho."

"E qual é o problema de serem parceiros? A questão aqui é exactamente essa." Callen diz-lhe.

"Então conseguias beijar o Sam?

"Se esse fosse o nosso disfarce e as nossas vidas dependessem disso, claro."

Sam arrepia-se mas concorda. "Tal como ele disse, Deeks, prova-o."

Quando Deeks está prestes a dizer que não, Hetty chama-o. "Graças a Deus," ele sussurra para ele mesmo enquanto se dirige ao escritório dela.

"Eles têm razão, sabe?" Ela diz, sentando-se na sua cadeira.

"O quê?"

"Eles têm razão. Vocês os dois vão ter que ir infiltrados como um casal mais cedo ou mais tarde. E quando esse dia chegar deve estar preparado. Se não estiver, coisas muito más podem acontecer."

"Hetty, vai correr tudo bem. Não sou um miúdo qualquer que nunca beijou uma rapariga na vida. Consigo fazer uma mulher tremer com um beijo. Só não sinto a necessidade de o provar ao Callen e ao Sam."

"E a sua parceira? E se ela precisar dessas provas tanto quanto eles?"

"Ela não disse que precisava. Ela mal disse uma palavra ali."

"Talvez ela não o queira embaraçar."

"Ao contrário de todos os outros?"

Hetty sorri, "Não a deixe ficar mal. Ela nunca faria isso consigo."

"Bem, claramente ela já esteve infiltrada como amante de alguém portanto não estou preocupado."

"Exactamente. Você viu as provas."

Deeks levanta-se para se ir embora. "Ela está a salvo comigo, Hetty. Kensi não tem nada com que se preocupar."

Quando ele volta para a zona das secretárias, Sam e Callen já não estão lá. Kensi está sentada na secretária dela, a fazer algo no seu computador. "A actualizar o teu perfil de namoro online," ele diz com um sorriso.

Ela parece um pouco…quê? Ofendida? Irritada? "Engraçadinho."

"Bem, uh…aquilo foi bastante impressionante, Kens."

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Tal como eu disse, é parte do trabalho." Ela levanta-se e vai embora. Deeks fica ali sozinho a pensar qual é o problema dela.

Ele vê-a ir embora e um estranho sentimento apodera-se dele. Não pode acreditar no que testemunhou nos últimos quinze minutos. Nunca a tinha isto beijar ninguém e admite, mesmo que só para ele mesmo, que já pensou em como seria beijá-la. Ela é linda, tem um corpo fantástico e o seu sorriso é a morte dele.

Definitivamente, Deeks não se importava de a beijar. Apenas não com Callen e Sam a assistir. A maneira como ela e Sam conseguiram fingir aquele nível de paixão em frente de amigos é algo que o ultrapassa. Claramente, são ambos bons profissionais. Claramente, já fizeram isto antes. Ainda assim, Deeks não consegue imaginar-se a fazer isto em frente deles.

Existem outras razões que o impedem de o fazer mas ele não se atreve a partilhar essas com eles. Razões imensamente privadas. Ele nem tem a certeza sobre os seus sentimentos por ela. Kensi é a sua parceira. Já a salvou mais de uma dúzia de vezes. Tem que trabalhar com ela todos os dias. Ele finalmente ganhou a sua confiança, finalmente consegue sentir-se confortável com ela. Não pode deitar tudo isso a perder. E também há ainda o factor emocional, um que ele prefere nem sequer pensar. Não, ele não beijará a sua incrivelmente bonita, sexy parceira num futuro próximo.

Ela consegue evitá-lo durante o resto do dia. Ele não consegue perceber bem porquê mas ela está a agir de forma estranha. E não apenas a sua forma estranha habitual. Parece chateada ou zangada. Ele não consegue perceber qual delas porque ela não se aproxima o suficiente dele para poder olhar para ela ou falar com ela. E está a deixá-lo completamente doido. Ele odeia quando ela o deixa de fora. Ele devia estar habituado a isto, mas não está. Na verdade, tem quase a certeza que nunca estará. Ele importa-se com ela. Não quer fazer nada que possa danificar a sua frágil parceria.

Ele vai contra tudo aquilo que aprendeu até hoje e aproxima-se dela. Kensi evita olhar para ele, organizando a sua já organizada secretária. Claramente, ela não consegue encontrar mais nada para fazer mas tem a necessidade de fazer alguma coisa.

"Estás bem?" Não era bem essa a pergunta que ele queria fazer.

Ela não olha para ele mas a sua voz diz-lhe tudo o que ele precisa de saber. "Óptima."

"Que se passa, Kens? Estás chateada comigo?"

"Porque é que estaria?

"Não faço a mais pequena ideia mas tens andado a evitar-me desde esta manhã, depois daquela conversa toda sobre irmos infiltrados."

"Tive coisas para fazer. Não penses mais nisso."

"Sabes que podes confiar em mim, certo? Se fossemos infiltrados daquela maneira, estarias a salvo comigo."

Ela finalmente olha para ele. "Okay."

"Não querias mesmo que te beijasse em frente ao Callen e ao Sam, certo? Quer dizer, isso seria simplesmente estranho."

Ela olha para ele mais uma vez. "É um trabalho, Deeks. Um que talvez tenhas que vir a fazer. Sabes que se formos infiltrados dessa maneira, Sam e Callen vão estar a ver-nos o tempo inteiro, assim como a Hetty, o Eric e provavelmente a Nell."

"Não estariam mesmo ao nosso lado, a olhar para nós."

"Podem estar. Sam e Callen podem ter que estar na mesma sala para oferecer apoio. Então, o que me estás a dizer é que se esse fosse o caso, não o conseguias fazer. Eu estaria lixada."

Ele abre a boca e fecha-a outra vez. "Não, não, não é isso que eu estou a dizer. É só que…"

Ele levanta as mãos para o parar. "Esquece isso. Eu percebo," ela diz furiosamente e vai embora.

Ele está a estragar isto de uma maneira que pode ser impossível de melhorar. Eles não são parceiros assim á tanto tempo e o que têm não é ainda nada muito seguro. Não lhe pode dizer porque é que não a beija. Isso arruinaria tudo, de certeza absoluta. No entanto, mais nenhuma justificação é boa o suficiente. Não a pode culpar, ele está a brincar com a segurança deles. Ela tem que saber que pode confiar nele em qualquer situação. E agora não consegue. Porque é que ele tem que se sentir assim em relação a ela? A atracção é ridícula. Às vezes ele olha para ela e nem consegue respirar. E agora é suposto beijá-la com a equipa a ver, como se não significasse nada? Pois, nem pensar que ele consegue fazer uma coisa dessas.

Umas horas passam e ele ainda não a viu outra vez durante mais de um segundo, o tempo que ela demora a atravessar o escritório quando se dirige para algum lado. Finalmente, ele apanha-a na sua secretária depois de Sam e Callen saírem. Ela continua a não olhar para ele, continua sem falar com ele. Está a dar cabo dele. Ele aproxima-se da secretária dela e quase que deseja que ele pelo menos lhe batesse. Ao menos um deles sentir-se-ia melhor. "Olá."

Ela olha para cima de relance mas não diz nada.

"Olha, Kens, desculpa, okay?"

Ela olha para ele com uma expressão que ele não consegue ler mas com fúria na voz. "Porque é que não me beijas?

Wow. Não era bem isso que ele esperava. "O quê?"

"Porque é que te recusas a beijar-me?"

"A sério? Isto chateia-te assim tanto?" Ele está espantado.

"Sim, por acaso até chateia. Ou és completamente pouco profissional e claramente não apto para teres uma parceira ou então achas-me repulsiva. E se é esse o caso, está tudo bem, mas…"

Ele pára-a, levantando uma mão. "Kensi, meu deus, não. És a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci. Eu não te acho repulsiva."

"Então qual é o problema, Deeks? Não és uma pessoa envergonhada. Não acredito que te aborrecesse assim tanto fazeres algo só para provares qualquer coisa aos outros."

Ele solta um pequeno suspiro e move-se até estar directamente na frente dela. Ele olha para esses olhos lindos e põe a sua mão nos seus longos cabelos castanhos.

Os olhos dela abrem-se mais de repente. "O que estás a fazer?"

Ele inclina-se ligeiramente e sussurra suavemente contra os seus lábios. "A deixar-te descansada."

Ele encosta os seus lábios aos dela, num beijo gentil ao início. Ele sente-a suster a respiração e acaricia o seu cabelo, pondo o seu outro braço á volta da sua cintura para a puxar para mais perto dele. Ele intensifica o beijo, a sua língua encontrando a dela. Tem que se conter para não soltar um gemido, para não sussurrar o nome dela enquanto a beija. Em vez disso, ele põe toda a sua paixão naquele beijo, deixando-a sem dúvida alguma que ele estaria a salvo com ele, se algum dia fosse preciso este tipo de disfarce.

Para a sua surpresa, ela geme, ligeiramente. Isto fá-lo tremer. A sua respiração torna-se ofegante, os seus dedos emaranham-se nos seus cabelos, puxando-a cada vez mais para perto dele. Ele força-se a lembrar-se quem é e onde está. Ele quebra o beijo e olha-a nos olhos. Meu Deus, ela é linda.

Ela olha para ele, claramente em choque. "Meu Deus. Isto foi…"

"Real? Convincente?" Ele pergunta-lhe enquanto tenta recompor-se. "Ainda bem."

Ela respira fundo. "Eu ia dizer fantástico. Porque é que não querias fazer isto?

Ele morde o lábio inferior, a sua voz mais suave agora. "Porque sabia o que ia sentir. E sabia como me ia sentir ao parar." Ele solta-a se dá um passo para trás quando vê que ela tira as suas conclusões.

"Deeks…"

"Vai para casa. Vejo-te segunda-feira." Ele diz, andando para a sua secretária.

Ele deixa bem claro que não quer falar mais sobre isto agora e ela aceita, sem discutir, algo que é estranho para ela. "Okay. Vejo-te segunda."

Ele vê-a organizar as suas coisas e ir embora e coloca as duas mãos na secretária para s apoiar. Ele fecha os olhos e tenta acalmar o seu coração. Passos atrás dele alertam-no para a presença de alguém e ele sustém a respiração por uns segundos.

"Fê-la tremer," vem a voz suave de Hetty.

Ele endireita-se e olha para ela. "Bem, ela fez o mesmo. Acredite em mim."

A mulher mais velha dá-lhe um sorriso, como se percebesse o que se passa. "Vá tomar uma bebida. Precisa disso."

"Nem imagina o quanto." Ele pensa para ele próprio. "É que nem lhe passa pela cabeça."


	2. Chapter 2

Ela senta-se no seu carro, espantada. O que raio acabou de acontecer? Será que foi imaginação sua? Será que ela tinha mesmo sido beijada apaixonadamente e depois deixada para trás pelo seu parceiro? Já alguma vez ela tinha permitido que alguém a deixasse para trás assim?

Ela estava tão chateada. Tão…magoada? O facto de ele não a beijar aborreceu-a mais do que devia e ela não faz a mínima ideia da razão pela qual isso aconteceu. Sim, foi estúpido e acriançado. Ele não devia ter dado tanta importância ao assunto e devia ter aceitado fazê-lo, nem que fosse só para os calar. O facto de ele não o fazer e de ela sentir como se ele a estivesse a rejeitar magoava um bocado. É algo que ela não consegue explicar mas que a deixa chateada.

Agora, apercebendo-se de como isso deve ter parecido patético para ele, fica um tanto ou quanto embaraçada. Ela agradece a Deus que está sozinha e que ninguém consegue ver como começa a corar. Ela volta para a breve conversa que teve com ele, esquecendo as palavras e indo directamente para o beijo. E que beijo…Ela já tinha pensado nisso. Ao olhar para os seus incríveis olhos azuis, o seu sorriso patético e simpático ao mesmo tempo, as insinuações entre os dois...Claro que já tinha pensado nisso. E agora ela sabe. Ele beija incrivelmente bem.

Esta informação não a ajuda. Nem um bocadinho. Porque ela tem a certeza que a próxima vez que o vir, Segunda-feira de manhã, ela não vai conseguir pensar em mais nada. Ela tenta convencer-se que ele estava a fingir e mais nada, que nada naquele beijo foi real. Ele tinha-o feito apenas para provar um ponto, tal como ele tinha dito, para que ela não tivesse que se preocupar com o assunto. Bem, agora ela não consegue tirar o assunto da cabeça. Será que ele teria usado a sua língua se estivesse apenas a fingir? Bem, Sam usa e ela sabe que ele está a fingir portanto talvez seja uma possibilidade. Mas com Deeks pareceu real. Tão real…

Pior que isso é o que ele disse depois. É algo que a persegue agora, enquanto conduz para casa. _Ele sabe o que sentiria ao parar._ O que é que isso é suposto querer dizer? Que ele sabia que não quereria? Que mais poderia significar? Ela está completamente perdida nos seus próprios pensamentos. Ela deseja que, por melhor que o beijo tenha sido, que nunca tivesse acontecido, que ninguém tivesse tocado nesse assunto. Porque agora as coisas estão complicadas num nível completamente novo e ela não consegue esquecer o que se passou.

Ela vai para casa e toma um duche, tentando pensar noutra coisa qualquer. Tudo menos aquela frase. _E eu sabia o que sentiria ao parar. _Depois de uma hora ela desiste. Ela não aguenta, tem que saber. Ela entra no seu SRX outra vez e conduz até ao seu apartamento. Ao bater á porta ela quase que deseja que ele não abra, que esteja num bar qualquer algures na cidade.

Quando ele abre a porta, é ele que parece surpreendido. "Kensi, o que estás a fazer aqui? Está tudo bem?"

Ela não perde tempo com conversa que não importa. "O que querias dizer á bocado?"

"O quê?"

"O que querias dizer com _sabia o que sentiria ao parar?"_

Ele parece embaraçado, como se não soubesse o que dizer. Claramente, esta é a última coisa que ele esperava esta noite. "Kens…"

Ela entra e olha para ele. "Eu tenho que saber, Deeks. Está a deixar-me louca, okay? O que querias dizer com aquilo?"

Ele olha para ela com aqueles lindos olhos azuis. "Eu queria dizer exactamente o que disse."

O seu coração dispara e ela não sabe se isto é uma boa ideia ou não. Ela mal consegue fazer a sua voz sair. "Pareceu real porque foi real."

"Sim, muito real."

"Foi por isso que lutaste contra isto. Tu…"

"Sim."

Ela sorri um bocadinho. "Eu também."

"A sério? Porque eu pensei que era repulsivo para ti," ele diz, com aquele sorriso que dá cabo dela.

"Nem por isso, não."

"E agora?"

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Podias beijar-me outra vez."

Ele chega-se mais perto dela. "E se eu não quiser parar?"

"Então não pares."

Ele move-se para mais peto dela e olha-a nos olhos.

Ele é lindo. Ela finalmente pensa nisso sem problemas e sorri.

"O que foi?" Ele pergunta, nervoso.

Ela abana a cabeça. "Nada."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim, tenho."

Ele passa os seus dedos pela sua cara e ela fecha os olhos com o seu toque. Ela sente a sua respiração nos seus lábios e o seu coração acelera. Ela abre a boca e ele está lá, o seu beijo acende-a. O primeiro toque da sua língua na dela arranca um pequeno gemido e ela sente a respiração dele tornar-se ofegante ao ouvir o som que ela emitiu. Ele puxa-a para os seus braços e pressiona o seu corpo contra o dela. Ela deixa-se afogar no seu perfume, no seu calor, no seu beijo e perde-se completamente nele.

Ela entrelaça os seus dedos nos cabelos dele, algo que queria fazer desde que o viu pela primeira vez. Aqueles caracóis dourados parecem seda nos seus dedos.

Ele afasta-se uns centímetros e sorri para ela. "Admite, sempre quiseste fazer isso."

"Sim, sempre."

Ele une os seus lábios aos dela e sussurra junto deles. "Eu sempre quis fazer isto." Ele beija-a com tanta paixão que a deixa ofegante. A sua língua brinca com a dela e os seus dedos entrelaça-se nos cabelos dela.

Quando ele pressiona o seu corpo contra o dela, Kensi sente-o. Ela fecha os olhos, agarrando-se a ele. Ela quere-lo. É demasiado. É muito cedo. Ela afasta-se, a sua respiração ainda ofegante, e olha para os seus olhos azuis, mais escuros com a paixão que sente. "Temos que parar."

"Eu disse-te, não quero parar," ele diz, beijando o seu pescoço.

Ele está a fazer-lhe coisas que ela nunca se tinha permitido a imaginar. Coisas que ela nunca sentiu antes, nem mesmo com Jack. "Temos que parar. Agora!"

"Ou então o quê?" Ele pergunta, nem um bocadinho dissuadido, enquanto continua a beijar e mordiscar o pescoço dela.

Ela solta um pequeno gemido. "Ou então eu não vou conseguir."

"Ainda bem."

"Não, isto não é bom. Temos que abrandar, certo?" Até ela percebe como isto soa desesperado.

"Porque é que quereríamos isso?"

"Eu…eu não sei," ela responde, o seu coração a bater mais forte. Todos os seus pensamentos lógicos começam a deixar o seu cérebro quando ele beija a sua garganta, a sua mão deslizando para debaixo da sua camisola para acariciar a pele das costas dela.

Os dedos de uma mão vão até ao fecho do soutien dela enquanto a outra se embaraça no cabelo dela para a beijar apaixonadamente. Quando ele se afasta ligeiramente para morder o lábio inferior dela, Kensi sorri. "És mesmo bom nisto."

"Pensavas que eu não seria? Obrigada, Fern," ele diz, prestando atenção ao espaço por baixo da orelha dela.

"Não importa. És."

Ele sorri contra o pescoço dela. "Ainda não viste nada."

X

X

Bem, aqui está o segundo capítulo. O próximo será M portanto aviso desde já que quem não gostar desse tipo de conteúdos não deve ler.

Reviews são bastante apreciadas,

Andrew (porque a Sarah está fora numa competição de voleibol)


	3. Chapter 3

Final – Atenção: o conteúdo deste capítulo não é apropriado para mentes mais jovens ou para pessoas que se ofendam com material ligeiramente M. Não é nada muito gráfico mas considerem-se avisados. Último capítulo portanto gostava que me dessem opiniões. Vou começar a trabalhar noutra tradução para Português que devo conseguir publicar aqui em breve.

X

X

Quando ouviu alguém bater á sua porta, Kensi era a última pessoa que ele esperava ver. Um vizinho que precisava de qualquer coisa, o homem da _pizza_ que se tinha enganado na casa outra vez, sim. Kensi não. E em especial não esta versão de Kensi. Ele sabe que estaria em sarilhos de uma maneira ou de outra. Ele sabia que ela provavelmente não esqueceria o que ele tinha feito. Ou dava cabo dele ou encontrava uma maneira de o torturar, mas não deixaria que aquela conversa do beijo e aquilo que se seguiu morrer em paz. E ela não deixou.

Ele pensou nela mais vezes do que pode contar, enquanto se deixava dormir sozinho. Ele imaginou como seria beijá-la, como se sentiria com o corpo dela junto ao seu. O que seria ter aqueles olhos a olhar directamente para ele enquanto ele removia todas as suas roupas. Ele já teve várias fantasias que a envolvem. O que ele nunca tinha imaginado é que essas fantasias se podiam tornar reais um dia. No entanto, aqui está ela.

Os beijos dela são ainda mais intensos do que aquilo que ele tinha imaginado. As mãos dela no seu cabelo, os lábios dela no seu pescoço, o corpo perfeito dela junto ao seu são ainda mais intoxicantes que a sua fantasia. O perfume dela é tão feminino e familiar que faz com que ele tenha dificuldades em respirar normalmente. Ele sente-a, prova-a, tenta absorver o seu perfume. Ele esquece-se do facto que ela é sua parceira e que eles provavelmente não deviam estra a fazer isto. Ele não faz ideia de como ou até onde as coisas vão avançar mas tem a certeza que não consegue parar. Não se consegue controlar e, vistas bem as coisas, sabe que não quer ter essa possibilidade.

Ela está a deixá-lo ter controlo sobre aquilo que estão a fazer. Não é algo que ela costume fazer muitas vezes mas está receptiva e isso é incrivelmente sexy para ele ver como ela se entrega assim. Ele beija-a apaixonadamente, explorando a boca dela com a sua língua, mordiscando o seu lábio inferior entre beijos. Ele morde o pescoço e os ombros dela, beijando-os de seguida, fazendo com que ela emita os sons mais sexy que ele já ouviu na sua vida.

Ele percorre o seu corpo com uma mão até encontrar a bainha da sua camisola. Puxando-a ligeiramente para cima consegue meter a sua mão dentro da sua camisola até encontrar o fecho do seu soutien. Este é o momento. Ou ela permite que ele continue ou dá-lhe para trás. Ele deixa os sues dedos brincar com o fecho enquanto a beija, esperando pela sua reacção.

Ela afasta-se ligeiramente mas não como ele temia. "És mesmo bom nisto."

"Pensavas que não seria? Obrigada, Fern," ele diz, mordendo gentilmente o espaço sensível debaixo da sua orelha.

"Não importa. És," ela diz, os olhos fechados e a cabeça inclinada para trás.

Ele sorri contra o seu pescoço. "Ainda não viste nada."

A única resposta da parte dela é a maneira como a sua respiração começa a sair ligeiramente ofegante quando ele desaperta o fecho. Ele percorre as suas mãos pelos ombros dela, pele que ele nunca tinha tocado antes. Ele lembra-se que ainda estão na entrada da sua casa e puxa-a para o sofá sem quebrar o contacto. Ele senta-se e puxa-a para o seu lado, beijando-a durante longos minutos sem fazer nada mais íntimo do que acariciar a pele das suas costas. Ele quer levar o seu tempo, fazer as coisas devagar e viver a sua fantasia ao máximo. Se isto só acontecer uma vez, ele quer que seja tudo perfeito, sem arrependimentos.

Ela afasta-se um pouco e sorri. "Não posso acreditar que não querias beijar-me."

"Acredites ou não, não beijo muitas mulheres, Kens," ele diz, acariciando o cabelo dela. "É uma coisa íntima. A coisa mais íntima que podes fazer com alguém."

"Um, acho que consigo imaginar uma coisa muito mais íntima," ela sussurra nos seus lábios.

Ele abana a cabeça depois de outro beijo. "Não. Pensa nisso…quando nos beijamos estás a olhar directamente nos meus olhos a uma proximidade assustadora, vês a minha alma. Estamos a saborear as línguas um do outro, a respirar a respiração um do outro. O que pode ser mais íntimo do que isso?" Ele diz, tentando provar o que está a dizer com um beijo longo, íntimo e apaixonado e sente-a tremer.

Ela sussurra na sua boca. "Tu ganhas."

"Ganho?"

Ela acena, os seus olhos fechados. "Sim."

Ele puxa-a para o seu colo, um joelho dela de cada lado das suas ancas. Ele sente o calor que ela emana e levanta as suas ancas para estar o mais próximo possível dela. As mãos dela estão no cabelo dele enquanto o beija, e tudo o que ele consegue pensar é levá-la para o quarto. Ele força-se a sim mesmo a levar as coisas com calma e goza esta estranha agonia. Ele sente-a pressionar-se contra ele, balançando as ancas. Ele geme e a sua cabeça cai para trás e ela beija o espaço onde o pescoço se une com o ombro dele.

A boca dela abre-se contra a sua pele e ele sente os seus dentes quando ela o morde. A pressão é incrivelmente erótica e quando ela morde com mais força ele não consegue decidir se é sexy ou sádico. De uma maneira ou de outra ele não consegue respirar. As mãos dela movem-se para o seu peito, puxando a camisola dele para cima até expor completamente o seu torso. Ele ajuda-a, tirando a camisola. De seguida, abre a camisa dela com um simples movimento.

Ela sorri, surpreendida. "Estes parecem-se com botões. Como sabias que se abriam assim?"

Ele sorri para ela, acariciando o seu pescoço. "Kensi, eu passo muito tempo a olhar para o teu peito quando pensas que não estou. Eu sei como as tuas roupas funcionam," ele diz, removendo a camisola dela por completo.

Ela sorri de uma maneira sedutora e uma das suas mãos começa a abrir o botão das calças dele. "Eu também sei como as tuas funcionam."

Ele fecha os olhos e faz um esforço para respirar normalmente quando as mãos dela lhe tocam enquanto trata do botão. "Kens…"

"Eu quero-te."

Ele abre os olhos e olha para ela.

"O que foi?"

"És linda," ele sussurra.

"Tu também não estás nada mal," ela responde, a ponta dos dedos na cara dele.

Ele beija-a novamente, agarrando a bainha do top dela e puxando-o até ao peito dela. "Tens demasiada roupa vestida, Fern."

"Então tira-a, Shaggy."

Ele solta um suspiro e puxa a camisola até estar no chão ao lado deles. Ele não olha, não lhe toca, apenas a puxa contra ele, apreciando a sensação das suas peles nuas juntas enquanto a beija. Ela move-se contra ele, pressionando-se intimamente perto dele e Deeks agarra as ancas dela para a puxar ainda mais contra ele. "Estas calças têm que ir."

Ela move-se e põe-se de pé. "Concordo."

Os olhos dele estão directamente nivelados com o fecho dela e ele desaperta-o lentamente, deslizando as calças até ao fundo das pernas dela mantendo as suas cuecas intactas. "Ainda com demasiada roupa," ele diz, tirando-as de seguida. Ela tira-as e fica ali, forçada a permanecer no mesmo sítio pelas mãos dele que agarram as suas coxas. Ele olha para ela e deixa um beijo mesmo por baixo do umbigo dela. Ele sente-a tremer, ouve a sua respiração tornar-se ofegante com aquele simples beijo. E é só isso que ele precisa de saber.

Ele beija um centímetro abaixo e ouve a respiração dela ofegante mais uma vez. Uns centímetros mais abaixo e ela suspira, as mãos no cabelo dele e o nome dele nos seus lábios em forma de gemido. Ele nunca se atreveu a ter fantasias com isto porque sabia que nunca mais conseguiria olhar para ela se o fizesse. Mas agora é real e é melhor do que qualquer fantasia que ele poderia alguma vez ter.

Ela está a puxar o cabelo dela, puxando-o para cima desesperadamente e mal conseguindo respirar. "Deeks…por favor…"

Ele levanta-se, puxando-a para os seus braços, e beija-a ferozmente. Ela consegue tirar as calças dele e os boxers de uma só vez. Ele tira-os quando chegam aos seus tornozelos e sente as mãos dela nele, percorrendo as suas costas, ombros e abdominais. Depois uma mão circula-o, movendo-se para cima e para baixo. Ele sente um arrepio e suspira, a sua cabeça caindo para trás com a sensação. "Kensi…"

Ele consegue voltar aos seus sentidos e agarra a mão dela, levando-a para o quarto e deitando-a na cama e subindo para cima dela, afastando os joelhos dela com os seus. Ele pressiona o seu corpo contra o dela e sente-a arquear-se para ele. Ele quere-a desesperadamente mas força-se a esperar. Ele beija os lábios dela, o pescoço e os ombros. Ele move-se para o peito dela e sente a mão dela no seu cabelo, o seu peito elevando-se com cada respiração.

Ela está a puxá-lo, desesperada com a paixão. "Por favor…"

Ele não consegue aguentar mais. Ele quer tê-la. Ele faz uma pausa, olha para os olhos dela para absorver tudo o que ela tem para dar. Ela é tudo aquilo com que ele sempre sonhou e quis. E durante este momento incrivelmente íntimo ele confirma aquilo que suspeita á tanto tempo. Está completamente apaixonado por Kensi Blye, a sua parceira, a mulher que nunca imaginou que pudesse ter. ele resiste á tentação de o dizer mas depois algo incrível acontece.

Ela olha para ele com os olhos pesados com paixão. "Amo-te."

Ele beija-a, aliviado e com pura felicidade a correr-lhe nas veias. "Eu também te amo."

Ela eleva as mãos para o cabelo dele e puxa-o para um beijo de cortar a respiração, arqueando-se mais uma vez contra ele. Ele move as suas ancas contra as dela e Kensi puxa pelo seu cabelo. "Por favor, Deeks…"

Ele junta-os e ela grita, agarrando-se a ele, as unhas dela a deixarem marca nas suas costas. Ele move-se devagar, saboreando todas as sensações que ele evoca nele. Ela encontra o seu ritmo e em meros minutos está a tremer, a arfar e a contrair-se á volta dele.

"Deeks…Oh, Deus…"

Quando ela pára, ele pára e olha para ele, sorrindo. "A sério? Acabaste de…"

Ainda a respirar ofegantemente, com os olhos fechados, ela acena que sim com a cabeça-

"Wow, Fern. E eu pensava que os homens é que tinham uma má reputação por causa disso."

Ela abre os olhos e sorri. "A diferença é que ei consigo fazê-lo outra vez. E mais uma ainda."

Esta é a conversa mais sexy que ele já teve e considerando aquilo que está a fazer enquanto a tem, ele tem que se esforçar para manter o controlo o que se torna complicado quando ela começa a mover as suas ancas novamente e a percorrer o corpo dele com as suas mãos enquanto o beija. Ele esforça-se para não explodir, tenta fazer com que ela avance mais devagar. Dura pouco porque Kensi aumenta o seu andamento, suspirando, gemendo e enterrando as unhas nos ombros e costas dele outra vez. E desta vez ele não consegue parar. O nome dela é um gemido desesperado quando ele finalmente se deixa ir juntamente com ela, enterrando a cabeça no pescoço dela a tremer.

Minutos mais tarde, quando param de tremer e quando conseguem respirar normalmente outra vez, ele olha para ela. "Esperei tanto tempo por isto."

"Eu também."

Ele rola para o lado e puxa-a para ele, fazendo com que use o seu peito como almofada. Ele puxa um cobertor sobre eles e mantem-na perto dele. Ele ama-a. Ele disse-lhe isso. E ela também o ama. No entanto, não muda aquilo que eles são.

É como se ela percebesse aquilo em que ele está a pensar. "Não me arrependo disto. Mas preferia mantê-lo entre nós."

Ele acaricia o cabelo dela e beija-lhe o topo da cabeça. "Eu concordo. Ninguém tem nada a ver com isto."

"Pois não."

"Achas que eles se importariam com isto no trabalho?"

"Não sei. Não me importo nada com isso, honestamente. Temos um trabalho horrível. Vemos coisas que ninguém devia ter que ver. Pessoas tentam matar-nos. Nós matamos pessoas. Tem que haver alguma coisa boa nas nossas vidas, não achas?"

"Sim, acho. E é isto mesmo, Kens. Descobrimos aquela pessoa que nos entende, que nos conhece, que conhece os nossos problemas e que nos ama na mesma."

"Eu percebo-te," ela diz, olhando para ele com um sorriso adorável.

"Eu também te percebo. E conheço os teus problemas," ele diz, beijando-a gentilmente. "E amo-te na mesma. E sempre amarei."

Ela acaricia a cara dele. "Não me vou esquecer que disseste isso, Shaggy."

Ele sorri e beija-a mais uma vez. "Estou a contar com isso, Fern."


End file.
